Don't Go!
by shinee2007
Summary: I-Pin decides to go to China because her master, Fon, asked her to. Lambo is not happy with this. He is not happy at all. One-shot. No romance; just friendship between I-Pin and Lambo


**This fanfic is dedicated to my dear friend that moved today. **

**I love you, my friend. **

* * *

"I don't want you to go, I-Pin. Don't go… Please…" I pleaded, grabbing my dear friend, I-Pin's hand. We grew. We both did. We both are ten years old and five years have passed since we met. I-Pin and I are big girl and boy now.

I am officially lightning guardian of Vongola since Tsuna-nii became Vongola Decimo last year when he became eighteen years old. All of us relocated to Italy and I-Pin followed too, but suddenly, she said she had to move. It has been about two weeks since she told me that and my heart still feels like someone put weights on it.

I didn't want her to leave and her plane to China was scheduled for tomorrow.

"Lambo…" I-Pin put her hand on top of mine. "I need to go. Master wants me to meet him in China right now and I want to meet him too."

I-Pin got much better at speaking Japanese and Italian. She doesn't have to speak in bits and pieces of Chinese anymore and everybody can understand her.

"Can't you… stay here? Please? I don't want you to go! I want you to stay! I mean… who else will play with me if you're gone? Fuuta-nii is always busy with mafia stuff and so are Tsuna-nii and the other guardians! You're the only one who can play with me because people from the school can get dragged to mafia if I am not careful and I don't want them to be!" I know that I sounded very selfish but I didn't care. All I wanted was for I-Pin to change her mind and stayed.

I-Pin continued to pack her clothing into a suitcase. "I'm sorry Lambo. I know I didn't tell you about this until two weeks ago, but I need to go; no, I want to go. It has been a while since I saw master and I can't wait until I see him! Please, Lambo! Let me go to him!"

"Will you come back?" Fuuta-nii, who was quiet until now, asked. He was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

I-Pin stared at the floor. "I do not know, Fuuta-san. I do not know. I might be able to come back. It all depends on master and how long the training will be."

"Why are you so persistent in leaving us? I hate you, tail head!" The old insult that I have not used since I was eight came out. I turned on my heels and I ran out the door. I ran to my room and shut the door behind me loudly. On my bed, I kept on crying and crying despising the fact that I-Pin was leaving all of us. She became a family and now she is leaving?

* * *

Three knocks could be heard from the shut door, but I didn't answer, knowing fully well who it was. After a moment of silence, another set of three knocks came. I still didn't answer.

After a while, I heard a sigh and voice of I-Pin. "Lambo. Open up. Let's talk about this, ne?"

"Go away!" I muffled in my pillow.

"Please Lambo… I can explain." Her voice sounded pleading and I faltered a little, but I wasn't going to give up.

"Go away!" I shouted and threw the pillow to the door.

"I want to see your smiling face when I leave." I-Pin's voice was strangely soft.

"Go away!" I threw my horns towards the door.

"I also don't want to remember you as a whining, cry baby." She chuckled softly.

"Go away!" I threw books.

"Lambo, I still love you and will always remember you." She hiccupped, indicating that she was starting to cry, but I didn't care. She was going to leave me.

"Go away!" I threw my precious grape candies to the door.

"Forgive me, ne?" Her voice cracked.

"Go.." The door opened with furious looking Fuuta-nii barging in and I-Pin behind him.

"Quit acting like a little child, Lambo! You're not a five year old anymore! Of course I'm sad too that I-Pin is going away, but it isn't like it's going to be the last time you're going to see her so man up!" Fuuta-nii shouted at me.

I didn't say anything for a second before saying, "Get out of my room."

"L…" He started.

"Get. out." I cut him off. "Before I call someone for you to get out."

Fuuta-nii bit his bottom lip and said, "Fine. Whatever you want."

* * *

In my room, I curled up into a ball and thought things through.

'I don't want her to go. We'll be separated and that means no playing with her, no going to places together, no school together. I could never be able to survive.'

I lay down on my bed.

'But then again… She misses her master too… It has been five years since she last stayed with him for more than a week. True he visits her frequently but he always stays no more than a week.'

I bolted up from the bed and ruffled my hair. "I guess it would not be fair to be so selfish to her.

I got my phone out and dialed a number. "Hello? This is Lambo…"

* * *

The door was carefully opened. The lights turned on and strips of confetti were all over very confused looking I-Pin.

In the banner behind me, it said 'Good bye, I-Pin. Come back soon!' across the top.

Everyone was here for the party. Tsuna-nii, Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryohei-nii, Chrome-nee, Mukuro-nii, Hayato-nii, Fuuta-nii, and lots more! Every one of our friends were in the large ball room. It took me a while to get hold of them and gather all of them together, but I managed to pull it off.

I sent a note to I-Pin to come to the ball room after the preparation for the party was done and voilà.

"E-Everyone…?" I-Pin stammered as her eyes widened. "H-how…"

"I heard that you were leaving, I-Pin. I'm sorry that I don't have a present for you…" Tsuna-nii scratched his head.

"Hahaha! Neither do I!" Takeshi-nii laughed with his hands behind his head.

Ryohei-nii went up to I-Pin and ruffled her hair. "Don't forget to visit us once in a while to the extreme!"

Everyone took their turn in saying goodbye to I-Pin and it finally was my turn.

"Lambo…" She started.

"Don't get me wrong. I still don't like the fact that you're leaving." I grumbled.

She looked down with a sad expression.

Hayato-nii hit me on the head. "Stupid cow! Be nice!"

"Hahaha! Yeah, Lambo! You were the one that called us all here for this party!" Takeshi-nii added.

I blushed and yelled, "S-Shut up!"

I-Pin looked up with a touched expression. She said, "Thank you Lambo."

"You said that you wanted to see me with a smile, I-Pin."

I gave her a big smile. "Bye, Tail head."

With tears glistening on her eyes, she replied, "Bye Broccoli monster. I'll miss you."

I ran to her and hugged. "I'll miss you. I'll go visit you during the summer. Just give me your address. Text me, email me, or tell me over Facebook. I will visit you."

I-Pin nodded. "I will."

"You're my dear friend and I will not forget you."

"Neither will I, Lambo. Neither will I."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own KHR or any of its characters. **

**Please leave a review 3**


End file.
